Nathan Yap
Nathan Yap is the protagonist of Kamen Rider: 555. He's the primary user of the Phi (Φ) gear. History Early Days Nathan was originally a human until he almost died when hit by a car as a boy, resurrecting him as the Wolf Orphnoch & decided to use his newfound power to protect humans, intending to save the Meteor School students when their reunion turned into a near-massacre caused by the Clover Four's Anselm & some of their classmates who were already Orphnochs. Since the brutality of the incident, & somehow confused between his failure to save them & the implanted memory in him afterwards that made him believe that he was really the one who started it, Nathan refused to transform again & became a loner, bent on not getting into relationships with people out of fear of somehow betraying them, traveling without any self-confidence or lifelong dream of his own. He is also often teased by Maria for being a "cat tongue"; or someone who cannot stand food that is too hot. Becoming Phi & New Friends While at a restaurant, Nathan sees Maria there & follows the girl under the notion that the bag she carried was the one stolen from him three days prior, demanding the bag from her when two of her traveling companions collapsed & she assumed he attacked them. But when the true attacker, the Orphnoch Harold Lum, reveals himself to take the Phi Gear, Maria puts the Gear on a reluctant Nathan, becoming Phi & he defeats the Stingfish Orphnoch. Once the police find his bag, Nathan ends up with the Phi Gear when he & Maria got their bags mixed, coming to her aid when she is attacked by the Elephant Orphnoch before Maria guilt-trips him into sticking with her. But once learning she was faking her injuries, Nathan ditches her & causes a laundry van to crash, with Maria forced to help its driver Kendrick Pond make his deliveries before finding Nathan at a laundromat. However, when the Orphnoch bounty hunter Ash appears, Nathan uses the Gear to defeat the Ox Ophenoch with Kendrick witnessing the fight, later stealing the Phi Gear with the intent on using it to save people. When Kendrick was confronted by two Orphnochs, he used the belt; however, he learned that he could not transform. This resulted with Orphnoch bounty hunter Adam taking the Phi Gear & using it to his own ends until the Autovajin cancels the Phi Gear's transformation. With Nathan reclaiming it he fought & defeated the Cactus Orphnoch, deciding to keep the Phi Gear & the Autovajin, though very apathetic towards his "duties" as Phi when there is no immediate threat. Life in Seattle & Smart Brain Attacks Arriving at Seattle, after Maria gets no reply from her father, Nathan suggests they head to Smart Brain to find him, only to not meet Maria's guardian. But after getting a traffic fine & an ensuing argument, Maria decides to borrow money from Kendrick to pay Nathan's fine on the condition to her pay back by working part time at Kendrick's shop. Later, when the Orphnoch Edmund Porter chases after him & Maria once wounding the master at the coffee shop he worked at, Nathan admits his flaws before Kendrick arrives in time with the Phi Gear & Nathan uses to defeat the Squid Orphnoch. Deciding to help Maria, Nathan attempts to steal a Smart Brain pass from Carter Womack, who refuses to press charges. Later, Nathan encounters the Snake Orphnoch (Saral Seymour) & attempts to fight him until the Horse Orphnoch (Carter Womack) charged in to aid him. Eventually, Nathan was getting used to being Phi & decided that if fighting was wrong, after losing to Chi a few times & battling a few Orphnoch, then he would bear it & defeat all that get in his way. But, after his fight with Lucky Clover member Mr. J, he loses the Phi Gear to the Centipede Orphnoch, Jack Auttenburg. But he gets it back & is able to transform into Axel Form, thanks to Bentley, where he manages to defeat the Sea Cucumber Orphnoch & drive Auttenburg away. But after an act of deceit from Seymour & the Rabbit Orphnoch, Justice Knaggs, Nathan & Bentley lose the belts to them as they are attacked by Auttenburg & a fellow Lucky Clover member, Anissa Horn. Nathan then did an undercover mission to get back the gears for him & Bentley. After his cover was blown, he & Bentley discovered the Meteor School inside the Smart Brain Corporation along with the Delta Gear prototype. After getting back the Phi Gear, Nathan transforms into Phi to battle the Lucky Clover members who have escaped. Nathan then learns that the rest of the students of Meteor School used the Delta Gear also to fight. He tries to help Chi take out the Frog Orphnoch, but finds that it was defeated by Kamen Rider Delta. Nathan then learns that the Delta Gear was stolen by Summerfield, a Meteor student who became an Orphnoch. The male Meteor School members freak out over who the belt should belong to, with Nathan puzzled by their strange behaviour. Eventually, he learns that Maria was captured by the male students who wanted to trade her life for the Delta Gear. However, Summerfield arrives & wounds the two students, revealing he came to discard the last shred of his humanity by killing Maria; however, Phi & Chi interfere with this plan, also finding out his identity but let him escape. Nathan then talks to Qiana about being strong & able when Summerfield comes back to take Maria's life. He & Chi team up but lose when the Dragon Orphnoch takes the belt from the newly arrived Qiana (who is before wounded by Summerfield) & transforms into Kamen Rider Delta. Delta proves to be too much for him & Chi as they escape from him due to the Centipede Orphnoch (Jack Auttenburg) interfering with Delta's "fun". He then makes a vow to not leave one Orphnoch alive. He later finds the Horse Orphnoch battling the Lobster Orphnoch & becomes Phi to take him on. However, Delta interferes & forces both Phi & the Horse Orphnoch back into their human forms. Though astonished, Nathan eventually comes to understand Carter's desire to protect humans & decides to fight alongside him. But Bentley stole the Phi Gear from Nathan in order to drive a wedge between him & Carter (due to his personality). During this, Delta comes from out of nowhere & attacks Chi & Phi & used the Jet Sliger to continue "playing". Phi then summons his own Jet Sliger to battle Delta, but loses because of his inexperience using it. Delta then launches missiles from his Jet Sliger & destroys Phi's Jet Sliger, but Phi manages to escape with a quick activation of Accel mode. Later, after talking to Maria about Summerfield's humanity, he tries to believe in him & lets him protect her when she is attacked by an Orphnoch. But this was all a ruse so that he could get close to Maria to kill her like before. He succeeds in doing so & leaves Nathan in a state of shock. He asks what Bentley meant by when he said that he will revive Maria. Summerfield explained to him that she had special blood cells that normal doctors wouldn't be able to help her. Nathan talks to the Chief asking if he could use the facilities to revive Maria. The Chief agrees only if he became a member of Lucky Clover by defeating Summerfield to which he said is impossible for Nathan because he isn't an Orphnoch. But Nathan reveals his true nature as an Orphnoch during the fight that followed. Despite his attempt, Bentley tells him that they cannot just ignore what that occurred. Maria & everyone tried to have a picnic by a lake, but two Lucky Clover members wanted payment for using Smart Brain to save Maria's life. Eventually, Nathan revealed to Maria in battle that he was an Orphnoch & she was terrified at the sight of him. Later, Carter asked him when he became an Orphnoch & about being terrified of the powers. He also mentioned to Carter that he willingly transformed into an Orphnoch but could not remember anything after that. He tried to live with them again because Maria wanted to give him a second chance. Unfortunately, he left them of his own free will & went back to Smart Brain for some answers. It was there that the Chief of Smart Brain showed him footage of the night of the Meteor School Reunion; it was shown that an Orphnoch attacked the students & nearly killed a huge number of them. The footage showed that Nathan was there in his Orphnoch form which he thought that he was responsible for what had happened. He then decided to become an official member of Lucky Clover; his first task was to take back the Phi Gear that he gave to Carter Womack. The Chief wanted him to use the Gear to kill him, but Carter refused to do it because he was human. Nathan then fled from the battle. Once Bentley learns that it was Nathan who mortally wounded the class of Meteor School, he meets with Nathan with the intent to kill him. Luckily, Carter was able to save Nathan from being killed. Nathan then found & helped Walker & Magdalene by transforming into Kamen Rider Delta & fought an Orphnoch attacking them. However he faints soon after & Magdalene tries to show compassion, with Walker having doubts from Bentley. When he woke, he then decides that he would rather die than become Smart Brain's ally. He fights the Chief only to be beaten & somewhat saved by Carter & Bentley. He then finds out from Maria that he isn't the one who hurted everyone on the night of the reunion, but the Dragon Orphnoch was responsible & that he was instead trying to protect everyone. Soon after, he becomes Phi again but this time with a new form: Blaster Form. Using this new power he manages to defeat another Orphnoch out for his life & scare off the Dragon Orphnoch. Maria asked him to come back, with Bentley retorting that he himself still doesn't trust Nathan (like he ever has), but refuses. He gives Maria the Phi Gear & runs off. He then challenges the members of Lucky Clover to final battle where everything would be decided. After that, he finds that Summerfield is still alive. He eventually learns from Summerfield that the attack on the Meteor School Reunion was not a random attack, but a plan cooked up by Smart Brain to try & artificially create Orphnoch. He also learned that most of the students were failed subjects & that only a handful weren't hurt, but only he himself became an Orphnoch. He passed out before he could tell Nathan anything else. Nathan takes Summerfield to a safe location where Summerfield learns why Maria can still believe in Nathan even though he's an Orphnoch before Summerfield knocks him out & takes his place fighting the three members of Lucky Clover as the battle Nathan challenged to Lucky Clover. After witnessing Summerfield's defeat, Nathan decides to fight alongside Chi & Delta not as an Orphnoch, but as Phi. After Carter Womack becomes president (after the first one was fired & defeated by Phi, Chi, & Delta) & the defeat of Cameron Bentley, Nathan learns that the Orphnochs are destined to die unless the Orphnoch King is awakened. But if the King awakens, then all of humanity will die. He learns that the Orphnoch King is Abner Bell & tries to destroy him to save humanity, but Seymour tried to stop him & Nathan failed. He tried again but this time Carter stopped him & took his body back to Smart Brain for examination. He was saved by the combined efforts of Kendrick, Maria, Seymour (who found out from Carter & told the others), Walker, & Magdalene before being confronted by Carter again. Both he & Carter then have one last battle that involved their powers as Phi & Chi & Orphnochs. Nathan is able to claim victory as he spares Carter's life because he said that he is "human". With a renewed sense of living, Carter agrees to help Nathan & Walker take down the King using the power of the Gears. The fight doesn't go so well when the Chi Gear is destroyed & it almost destroys Carter. But then, Phi managed to land a hit on the King, defeating the King & mortally wounding Carter. Ambush & Survival Later, during Nathan's battle with Smart Brain, he was defeated when he & Maria were ambushed by an army of Omicrons. Although Nathan was able to fight them off as Phi, there were just too many & he ultimately was dragged away by the Omicrons. Without a successor to the Phi Gear, Maria hid the belt, always believing Nathan would return one day. Unknown to her, Nathan survived his encounter with the Omicrons, but was left severely injured, having sustained a head injury that resulted amnesia. He had since been under the care of a former Smart Brain scientist & his daughter, Freya. However, Maria started the local legend to the surviving humanity resistance cell that Phi's return would bring peace. Without his memories, the scientist renamed him Zachary & gave him false memories in hopes he could take care of Freya after he passed. Nathan/Zachary would spend the next several years with Freya, surviving through the shanty-town selling refurbished shoes. While Freya sold the shoes, Nathan would restore old shoes for sale. He would not have his memories back until Freya pressured him to a public dance. Return of Phi Zachary relented to Freya's request to attend the dance, but nobody came as everyone feared the Orphnochs, except Maria. Zachary hadn't seen Freya yet & danced with Maria instead. As it was a masquerade ball, they didn't realize each other's identities until the Omicrons attacked. After an explosion, Nathan's memories returned & he resumed his life with Maria in the human resistance cell. His return isn't without doubt as everyone finds Nathan's return suspicious. Their resistance leader, Waters, was the most suspicious as he finds it odd that Nathan was the only human that can use the Phi Gear as it's well-known that only Orphnochs can use the KR drivers. Nathan only ignored their doubts & went off with Maria for a haircut. Afterwards, he went to see Freya, where she explained everything to him about his false memories; little did he know Waters trailed him. Freya was afraid that Nathan would hate her for the facade, but Nathan was forgiving about the matter. Freya then gave him the Phi Blaster. It was then Waters tried to kill Nathan for the Phi Gear. Freya loved Nathan & took the bullet for him, wounding her; Waters' victory was short lived as Carter Womack was nearby & killed him for the Phi Gear. As Womack & Nathan had been friends, he returned the Phi Gear to him. Rescue Maria & Battling the Emperor Riders Later, KR Psi attacked & abducted Maria, taking her into the city. Nathan barged into Seattle's indoor sports stadium to rescue Maria from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. As Phi, Nathan had a difficult time defeating the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Auto Vajin helped, but the robot was defeated in battle. As Phi was attempting to kill the Elasmotherium Orphnoch with a Rider Kick, Psi appeared & forced him out of the stadium with his flight boosters. Outside, Nathan switched to Axel Phi for high-speed combat. Nathan was able to chase down Psi & damage his flight pack before reverting back to Phi form. Psi switched to melee combat with their saber weapons & the fight dragged back into the stadium. Maria was watching the fight as well & Psi charged at Phi for a charged saber attack with his tonfas. Maria threw Phi his Phi Edge for a counter attack. Their blows deflected each other, but Phi re-directed the sword almost right under Psi's stomach & quickly inserted the Phi Mission Memory to energize his weapon, & initiated EXCEED CHARGE to vaporize Psi's Gear. Just as Nathan thought he had won, Womack revealed himself as KR Omega. Still enraged & saddened by the "betrayal" he experienced from humanity, a mind trick from Smart Brain that cost the lives of Seymour & Dean, Womack devoted himself as the new champion of the Orphnochs. Due to the power Omega held & Nathan's reluctance to properly retaliate against a friend, Omega was winning easily, even knocking the Phi Gear off of Nathan, deactivating it. With his belt at a distance, Nathan revealed his Wolf Orphnoch form, shocking Womack & the rest of the Orphnoch spectators in the stadium. Nathan tried to reason with him, but Womack refused to listen, & the two fought in their Orphnoch forms. Unwilling to lose Maria & the fight, he activated Phi's Faiz Blaster form to defeat Omega. Womack had difficulty in defeating Phi's new form. Nathan decided to end this with his Rider Kick, Womack countering with his energized sword. Their power of the collision was so great, that a majority of the stadium roof was cut off. However, Nathan pressed on, destroyed Omega's attack, & his Rider Kick connected with Omega's chest, defeating him, but not killing him. After Omega's defeat, Nathan resumed rescuing Maria from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Womack awakened to have a sudden change of heart & helped Nathan defeat the Elasmotherium Orphnoch, but at the price of his life. Womack lied mortally wounded in Nathan's arms & the crowd was stunned at Phi's victory. The crowd peacefully allowed Maria & Nathan exit the stadium to start a new life together. In the final scene of the final episode, Nathan, Maria, & Kendrick are seen lying on a large field of grass. After a short conversation, Nathan claims that he now has a dream. As both Maria & Kendrick asks what his dream is, Nathan looks at his hand; & the last time he looked at it, it was slowly starting to turn to dust, but looking at it now, he notices that his hand had completely healed. With a face of joy, he states that his dream is to make pure white laundry, & to make everyone in the world happy. Forms Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder'visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Axel *'Height: 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Phi can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger, & he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Phi’s basic form to transform, with the Phi Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Phi Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses & rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads & reveal the Phi Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver & the Ultimate Finder turns red & "Start Up" begins. Once Phi has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Phi & has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Nathan, the suit's predominant user, though Carter used it once when he took over temporarily as Phi. Blaster *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 8t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Phi Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Phi Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams & spreads itself over the Sol Foam & the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Phi also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Phi Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Phi inputs all his codes directly on the Phi Blaster. Wolf Orphnoch A long time 'natural' Orphnoch who has hidden his Orphnoch nature since an automobile accident during his boyhood. Nathan had revealed his true form sometime during the series. Upon revealing his form during the series, he went on a rampage, & tried to join the Lucky Clover. However, after witnessing one of the members of Lucky Clover being mortally wounded, he snapped back to reality, & vowed to fight for humanity a human, as Phi. Kamen Rider Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. sorse punch power *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Orphnoch Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:555 Riders